<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pink lemonade by revoleotion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840297">pink lemonade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/revoleotion/pseuds/revoleotion'>revoleotion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer Is A Good Brother, M/M, Mention of Eating Disorders, Other, background pairings - Freeform, beach event, sun sea and demons, the other brothers appear to but this is mostly about Asmo and Lucifer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/revoleotion/pseuds/revoleotion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let’s make sure you don’t end up grilled,” Lucifer said, almost softly, then let go of him. “Do you want something to drink?”<br/>Asmodeus raised an eyebrow and leaned back in the lounge chair.<br/>“You are aware that I am trying to get pictures I can post on devilgram, right?” he asked.<br/>Lucifer stopped mid-motion, two bottles with pink liquid in his hand. He made sure he closed the cooler next to him, before he put the bottles down and looked at Asmodeus.<br/>“I’m afraid I can’t follow you,” he said.  </p><p>____</p><p>Lucifer does his best to be a good older brother, even if it means drinking the most disgusting, sweet lemonade he has ever tried in his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus &amp; Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pink lemonade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time Asmodeus left the water, he was shaking and couldn’t catch his breath. He had noticed it earlier, when he was swimming and clung onto the inflatable mattress. He had played it off as wanting to something scandalous, and he had enjoyed that, really, but in reality he had sensed that things weren’t going to end nicely if he kept swimming. </p><p>Now that they were on the beach, he still could feel his heart beating in his chest, not quieting down, no matter how long he waited. The sun was unforgiving, burning down on his head and making his limbs heavy. </p><p>The brothers were scattered across the beach, Mammon was collecting shells, Levi was busy avoiding the sea (which was absurd, considering he could more or less control it). Satan had taken on preparing lunch, which Asmodeus was going to have to avoid if he still wanted to take pictures for devilgram. Who knew what Belphie was doing, probably a nap in the bright sun without sunscreen. He had seen Beel surfing earlier but now he fought with Satan over eating raw meat. </p><p>Everything felt painfully normal, including the pain in Asmodeus’ stomach. He walked towards the beach chairs and sun lounger. Lucifer had occupied one of those, wise enough to sit in the shadow. When he noticed Asmodeus, he looked up from his D.D.D.. Asmodeus caught a glimpse of his texts, a “I wish you were there” but couldn’t make out who Lucifer was texting. If he had to place a bet, he’d go for Diavolo. </p><p>There wasn’t a day Asmodeus didn’t envy the relationship those two had. To Asmodeus it was the purest kind of love, although it didn’t always look this way. At the end of the day, the two men trusted each other with their life, and that was more than Asmodeus got from his nameless faces in the crowd. Even Solomon, who made him very happy, considered himself single. Asmodeus had heard him say it, and he hadn’t gotten over that pain yet. Not fully. Perhaps he wasn’t perfect enough yet, perhaps sin would always cling to him like a disgusting smell. </p><p>Lucifer’s smile quickly turned into a frown when Asmodeus stepped closer. </p><p>“Am I interrupting something?” the Avatar of Lust asked. Of course he was, he was disturbing Lucifer’s well-deserved solitude. </p><p>“Do you need sunscreen?”</p><p>Asmodeus nodded even though he had used it the second they had arrived at the beach. He had wanted to take a parasol with him too but the others had told him to leave it at home. Perhaps it was good to add another layer of sunscreen, after all he just came back from an involuntary bath. He took the bottle of sunscreen from Lucifer and sat down on the lounger next to him. His heart was still beating too fast and he couldn’t even blame it on the exercise anymore. Asmodeus spread out the sunscreen on every part of his body he could reach, then handed the bottle over to Lucifer and attempted to charm him. </p><p>It did not work but Lucifer sighed and said, “turn around” anyway. </p><p>Asmodeus did so but flinched against his will when Lucifer’s cold fingertips touched his back. </p><p>“I’m sorry. I should’ve warned you,” he said. He even sounded honest. Asmodeus closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy the way the demon massaged the sunscreen into his skin. </p><p>“Did you forget your face earlier?” Lucifer asked after Asmodeus turned around to face him again. “It’s red already.”</p><p>“Of course I didn’t- I could never…” But truth was, Asmodeus wasn’t sure, and Lucifer’s cold hands on his face didn’t help with his memory. </p><p>“Let’s make sure you don’t end up grilled,” Lucifer said, almost softly, then let go of him. “Do you want something to drink?”</p><p>Asmodeus raised an eyebrow and leaned back in the lounge chair. </p><p>“You are aware that I am trying to get pictures I can post on devilgram, right?” he asked. </p><p>Lucifer stopped mid-motion, two bottles with pink liquid in his hand. He made sure he closed the cooler next to him, before he put the bottles down and looked at Asmodeus. </p><p>“I’m afraid I can’t follow you,” he said.  </p><p>Asmodeus suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Of course he didn’t. Because Lucifer was perfect, like Beel, like Satan. The only one Asmodeus didn’t feel competitive around was Levi, and he forgot Belphie existed most of the time. And he was very sure that nobody fantasized about Mammon, ever. </p><p>“You know how many likes I’d get on devilgram if I just eat and drink something right now?”</p><p>“Probably more than you get if you end up in a hospital because you’re dehydrated,” Lucifer muttered and opened one of the bottles. The sticky smell of lemonade lingered in the air for a bit. It was a pretty drink, there was no way to deny it. Asmodeus considered taking a picture for devilgram, perhaps he could add it to his planned beach photo. </p><p>“Hospital pictures get so many likes, you wouldn’t believe it.”</p><p>“If you faint on us, we will leave you here to rot,” Lucifer said. </p><p>“You’re mean.”</p><p>Lucifer offered him the bottle. Asmodeus pouted and tried to look as offended as possible. With a sigh Lucifer gave up and started drinking himself, just to stop and spit out the lemonade. </p><p>“<em>Christ, </em> that’s sweet.”</p><p>Asmodeus started laughing but stopped when it made his head hurt. The colors were already too intense, he couldn’t deal with pain on top of it. </p><p>“Don’t laugh at me, I bought this for you,” Lucifer hissed and put the bottle down. </p><p>Asmodeus opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. Dark dots appeared in front of his eyes, his skin was tickling and everything felt wrong. </p><p>“Lucifer?” he asked and couldn’t ban the fear from his voice. </p><p>“Lean back. Lift your feet if you can.”</p><p>Asmodeus was too bewildered not to obey that order. He found himself on the lounger, Lucifer helping to hold up his legs. The nausea disappeared after a few seconds, now he just felt weak. </p><p>“I think I'm going to drink a bit of that lemonade,” he said quietly. </p><p>Lucifer made a sound that was nowhere near human. Asmodeus giggled first but Lucifer burst into laughter a second later. It took him a few seconds to calm down, then Lucifer let go of Asmodeus' legs and reached for the second bottle he had taken out for him.</p><p>And because Asmodeus didn't feel like he had a choice anymore, he tried it. It was good. Too good. It felt like the best thing he had in a while. Part of that was probably because of his empty stomach but it also felt good, objectively. Asmodeus had always enjoyed sweet things, although he liked his coffee black, he always loved a good cupcake or a sweet crêpe. </p><p>Lucifer watched him as he slowly finished the bottle. He even tried to drink some of it as well, although the expression on his face made it very clear that the Avatar of Pride did not enjoy the lemonade. </p><p>“Wait,” Lucifer said when Asmodeus made an attempt to put the bottle down. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“I want to take a picture.” </p><p>Asmodeus beamed. </p><p>“A selfie? Oh please, Lucifer, you look so stunning in that outfit, it would be an honor…” </p><p>Lucifer lifted a finger to shut him up, reached for his D.D.D. and nodded. </p><p>“If I find this online, you will wish you were dead, Asmodeus,” he said. The full name. Because he had listened when Asmodeus asked him to use that instead of the nickname. </p><p>“I can accept that,” Asmodeus replied. </p><p>Lucifer even smiled on the selfie, and after he had sent it to Asmodeus, the Avatar of Lust caught him setting it as his phone background. </p><p>“We can take pictures after lunch,” Lucifer said casually and got up from his lounger. “I will personally curse everyone who makes a comment about your body.” </p><p><em> But that's all I have, </em> Asmodeus thought when he got up as well and followed the smell of almost-grilled meat. It was all he could give. </p><p>Still, it felt rude to disrespect Lucifer, especially after he comforted him. So, Asmodeus followed him, the aftertaste of the pink lemonade still on his lips. </p><p>Right before he could join the others, his D.D.D. vibrated with a message. Asmodeus gestured Lucifer that he’d be there in a second. His older brother looked at him with a suspicious expression but apparently decided to trust him. </p><p>Solomon<br/><b>Heard you are at the beach. Doing okay in the heat?</b></p><p>Asmodeus<br/><b>Do you want me to bring back seashells for a portion, love?</b></p><p>Solomon<br/><b>That’s not the only reason I texted you. I am trying to have a conversation with you, how dare you assuming I’m only in this for the potions. But now that you mention it, that would be wonderful, thank you.</b></p><p>Asmodeus smiled to himself and pushed the D.D.D. back in his pocket without replying. On the way to his brothers he picked up every intact shell he could find and carefully put them into his other pocket, since he was afraid his D.D.D. might crush them. </p><p>“Asmodeus gets to choose first,” Lucifer declared when he reached the grill and sat down next to Levi. The Avatar of Envy moved a few centimeters to the side to make room for him - or to avoid touching Asmodeus on accident. </p><p>“But I’m hungry-” Beel started, just to fall silent at the deadly glare his oldest brother gave him. </p><p>Asmodeus found himself unable to choose, so he pointed at the first piece of meat that looked appetizing. </p><p>“Alright,” Satan said and handed him a plate. “Do you want ketchup with this, it’s in the cooler right- <em> Beel if you drink that ketchup, I swear to Michael himself, you will not live to see another day. </em>”</p><p>A very guilty looking Beel handed Asmodeus the bottle and went back to staring at the grill like he was going to charm it with his eyes. While Asmodeus tried to squeeze an appropriate amount of ketchup onto his plate, Satan made sure everyone had something to eat. </p><p>“It looks great, Satan,” Levi said while awkwardly trying to cut his small sausages. Asmodeus knew he never ate the end pieces, so he expected him to shove them onto his place in about two minutes. </p><p>He felt Lucifer’s eyes on him as he tried the first bite of his food. It was good, which was good because cooking as a booksmart person was always a hit-or-miss. And Satan was about as booksmart as they got. </p><p>“Hey, Asmo?” Levi asked right on time. “Will you take the end pieces?”</p><p>Asmodeus sighed, not really annoyed but he had to keep up his reputation. </p><p>“Of course, Levi,” he said. </p><p>He didn’t miss the tiny smile on Lucifer’s face, although he was sure Lucifer hadn’t planned for him to see it. Asmodeus was used to feeling barely good enough, and often enough he felt like he could never live up to others’ expectations. But right now he felt like he was doing everything right. </p><p>“Mammon, I might need your help with seashells later,” he said. </p><p>Mammon looked up from his plate, frowned and shrugged. </p><p>“Yeah, I can do that,” the Avatar of Greed muttered, obviously not sure if Asmodeus was serious about this. Asmodeus couldn’t even blame him, he had been mean to him more than once.  </p><p>“Thank you, that’s the sweetest.”</p><p>Beel and Belphie started discussing something on the other side of the table which was to everyone’s advantage because it meant Beel was eating a little slower. Emphasis on the little because he managed to eat more in one sitting than Asmodeus could handle in a week. Mammon and Levi went to do another sand castle, Satan cleaned up the grill because he was convinced that everyone else  would do it wrong. Lucifer was staring down on his D.D.D. again, probably texting Diavolo about everything. When he noticed Asmodeus looking at him, he smiled a little. </p><p>“I still have four bottles of that lemonade if you want some.”</p><p>“That sounds good,” Asmodeus said honestly. </p><p>In the heat of the blazing sun, nothing else felt important. He watched Lucifer send a few more messages to Diavolo, and pretended like he didn’t notice the blush on Lucifer’s face when the demon prince texted, “I look forward to seeing you again once your home”. </p><p>He took a sip of the pink lemonade and pulled out his D.D.D. as well. </p><p>Asmodeus<br/><b>I have to take you here sometime.</b></p><p>Solomon<br/><b>It’s a date.</b></p><p><em> No, it’s not, </em> Asmodeus thought as he turned his attention to the waves and Mammon and Levi who had abandoned their castle in favor of starting a water fight with Beel and Belphie.</p><p>“Hold still,” Lucifer instructed him. Asmodeus was tempted to turn his head but waited patiently until he heard the clicking noise of a camera. </p><p>“That’s a nice one,” Lucifer said as he showed him the D.D.D.</p><p>He wasn’t wrong, Asmodeus decided. He looked relaxed, with a hint of melancholy to it that only enhanced the picture. </p><p>“Are you going to post it?” Lucifer asked. </p><p>Asmodeus shook his head. </p><p>“I want to keep this for myself, I think,” he said. He wasn’t sure if Lucifer could understand this but at least he nodded and looked like he understood. </p><p>“I like this,” the Avatar of Pride admitted after a few minutes and leaned his head back to look at the sky. The fake sun apparently didn’t hurt his eyes, or he considered it worth it. It had to feel nice sitting underneath something your lover had created, Asmodeus thought. </p><p>“It’s like all the stress from home doesn’t exist in here,” Lucifer continued. </p><p>This hurt, in a way Asmodeus couldn’t quite explain. He had known that Lucifer had to do a lot, and that he never allowed him to take a break. But he was resting right now, and bravely struggling through another bottle of lemonade. </p><p>“But this is nice, isn’t it?” Asmodeus asked. </p><p>Lucifer smiled. “It is.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>